The Necromancer's Handbook
by Anarchist X
Summary: Ever wonder what a Necromancer does to get their power? this is how.
1. Chapter 1

The Necromancer's Handbook

A guide through the trip to discovering the power

**Introduction:**

Now, most people view Necromancy as merely reanimating the dead through sheer power. They are wrong. This is here to teach the exact art of the Necromancer. From bone weapons to zombies. Armed skeletons to golems. All will be revealed. Now, if you are among those who think it is evil and vile, stop reading this and leave it to someone who will appreciate it for what it is worth.

The road of the Necromancer is full of twists and turns. Right now, you face a choice. There are two paths. One leads down the path of good vs. evil. The other leads the way of the Necromancer. If you choose the second, you will come to a fork, either stop before starting the rituals mentioned in this text, or return to the first path. Once you take the second path, there is no turning back. Any regrets will leave you with the rush of power from the first ritual. Your first weapon summoning. All will come in due time.

This is the Necromancer's handbook. A text considered so vile, some were burnt. Or at least that was attempted. For you see, this book is protected by wards only a Necromancer can break, and doing so sacrifices your life and the lives of those within a three block radius. This was only done once. By death's first apprentice. You will visit death, communicate with the deceased, and purge your soul of loyalties to either the light or the dark. The necromancer takes the path of neutrality. Necromancers never take sides unless it is to further their own goals or protect a loved one. Then, and only then will one take sides. Never submit to anyone's will, for any reason. Be strong and be rewarded, but be weak and face consequences beyond your wildest dreams.

This is the path of the necromancer. The way of death.

**Chapter 1: the first rites**

The first ritual you shall perform shall let you meet death, who shall be your mentor. First, you must brew a potion.

Ingredients:

2 cup vampire blood

1 cup basilisk venom

1 mandrake root, chopped with a silver ceremonial knife

blood from your right hand, drawn with the knife.

Steps:

Under the light of a full moon, mix the basilisk venom and vampire blood. One ounce of venom, two ounces blood, until all is added. Stir in a clockwise pattern 8 times, then counterclockwise 8 times. Repeat until the smoke is red. The next full moon, add the mandrake root, wait 2 minutes, and add your blood. Do this before midnight.

At midnight, spread the potion into a star. Stand in the middle, and chant the following words:

_Phasmatis nex , audite meus placitum_

_permissum vestri vinco doceo mihi_

_phasmatis of vita_

_audite mihi precor_

_operor non clausus meus fuga ut nex._

If it doesn't work, you should try again. Your blood has to be added exactly two minutes after the mandrake root. Also, if you happen to be sent to the wrong realm and end up torn to pieces by demons and other such horrors, don't let your family and friends sue anyone; it's your own fault, don't blame it on anyone else, so write a note to them saying what happened. If it does work, you will be in death's realm.

Once there, you must strike a deal. Offer to kill someone who got death angry. You'd be surprised how many people do that, living to long and all. Anyways, while you are there, time passes faster, so no real amount of time shall pass while you are there. You will receive a number of hair clips from death after the training is done. The number signifies your level of power. There are 5 levels, and level 5 is immortal, achieved only by one person ever. Me. Level one can't really do much, merely summon daggers. Level two can also summon unarmed skeletons. Level three can summon armed skeletons and any bone weapon. Level four can also make zombies. Level five can do all that and also bring the dead back to life. Not as zombies, but as who they were before death. I will tell you how later. If you are too low a level to complete a task, you will die. Your soul will be painfully shredded into millions of pieces, which will each be individually devoured by demons. But don't worry, use common sense and avoid that.

A/N: how was that? Hope I get more than one review this time. if anyone wants a specific necromantic skill to appear, just name it and I shall add it. If it goes in a previous chapter that is already posted, I will change it. Oh, and obviously, don't try this at home, kiddies. Flames welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Level One**

Ok, so you make the deal and you only get level 1. not a big deal, as you use your powers, your level will eventually rise, but for now, start with daggers. First, put your hand out in front of you. Then, say "_nex vesica, orior_". While saying that, imagine a dagger of bone in your hand. Not all the details are necessary, although that helps. If it works, bone should fly out of the ground and assemble into a dagger. Then make sure to grasp the handle or it will disappear. This is the same principle for other weapons, and you can make others as long as they are smaller or less complicated than a dagger.

You can also summon kunai, knives, arrowheads (without shafts), shurikan, and others. Just be careful. If you try something too complex or big, it will turn on you. And trust me, you don't want a claymore trying to mutilate you. Or, if that doesn't kill and/or maim you, then the demon who comes to weild the weapon will. In addition to weapons, you can also summon plates, bowls, utensils, and other such objects.

Overall, this level merely allows you to slightly defend yourself and also have kitchenware in time of need. And don't try butcher knives! Those are bad! Actually, they are worse than a misssumoned claymore. They stab through your skin with the handle. Not the blade, the handle. And for those of you who don't understand, I will put it simply. Blunt object plus stabbing equals lots of pain. That dumb enough for you? I hope so.

After about 180 summonings, you should be strong enough to do the ritual detailed in the next chapter. It will summon death so you can receive another hairpin to mark your new level. If you don't have enough power, death will laugh at you and tell you to go home, realize that you are already home, say "umm… I mean… don't make fun of me!" or something of the sort. Death is kinda immature even though it is over 500 zillion years old or something.

Chapter 3: Second rites 

Ok, so you are no longer a pathetic level one. So how do you go about 'leveling up'? it's actually quite simple. All you gotta do is open up a dimensional portal on level 52 of the correct plane, and make sure it is near death and not some crazy, psycotic demon who death just happens to be babysitting. Not really, but that is actually pretty cool to do. Anyways, what you _really_ have to do is brew this potion.

Ingredients:

1 crushed bone dagger

a cauldron of boiling vampire blood

Steps:

First, boil the vampire blood. Then, add the bone dagger. Stir for 8 minutes, going back and forth, not in a circular motion.

The ritual:

Ok, so you got the potion. Under a new moon, spill it on a hard surface that won't absorb it. Then stand in the middle and use phoenix blood to draw a star on your stomach (chest for guys). Put one drop of basilisk blood in the center of the star, and chant this:

_nex adeo remuneror mihi_

If done correctly, death should come and give you another pin. Hooray for you. You are now level two. Yay.

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Wildcat6 who reviewed and gave his input. Anyone who reviews gets a chapter dedicated to them. so read and review!


End file.
